


eternal grey skies

by crashstiel



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashstiel/pseuds/crashstiel
Summary: It's unlike any other, the pain that Wade feels in North Korea.





	eternal grey skies

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during v3: The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly
> 
> essentially a (slightly different) novelization of Wade's pain in issue 18

Wade’s eyes fall onto the dark pit. The rotted, still bodies carelessly thrown on top of each other makes his stomach knot, and his voice is a desperate plea, even to his own ears. “Eleanor?” He steps forward, spilling dirt into the open mouth of another corpse.

“This is my fault,” Wade states. Preston’s voice cracks as she tries to convince him. _‘It’s not, Wade. It’s not.’_ “It is!” He tells her, and he knows she’s feeling the same aching pain in his chest.

He hears Steve recite some stupid, patriotic rhetoric that makes him want to punch him in the teeth. His mind is foggy, sluggish as words tumble out of his mouth, “Please, she can’t be in here. Please don’t let her be. Oh, God, Carm? Oh, God, Oh God _oh god oh god oh god,_ ” The words press together, tasting bitter on his tongue. 

Preston’s voice in his head is muffled. All humor has drained out of him, and he thinks he’ll never laugh again. It’s not a life worth living anymore.

He tries again to feel a sense of familiarity among the colorless faces below him, and inhales a shaky breath when his brain rolls across them like water. Wade attempts to step backward when his feet get caught on a skeletal-like woman’s arm, he trips, and then he’s alongside all the poor fucking bastards who died at the camp, eternally staring up at the grey, sickening sky. “ _Fuck,_ ” he swears, “God, please, Ellie? Please, I don’t want my daughter to be in here,” His attempts are futile now.

He hears Steve beg Logan to get him out, and that’s when he’s dragged back with a gruff “Get up, Wade,” His feet are dragging over the dark Earth, Logan yanks him back again, and he’s falling on his ass like an idiot. Preston’s ‘ _Wade…_ ’ is drowned by his broken breathing. 

Logan has an arm crossed over Wade’s chest, pressing him against his own as Steve’s hand ghosts over his shoulder, eyes shining under his cowl, and Wade is gasping for air. Steve’s face hardens, and then he’s telling him, “Wade, listen to me. We’ll get the bastard that did this. I promise. You hear me? _This is a war crime._ ” 

Logan’s grip tightens, “Dammit, Cap- Not now.” His voice reverberates through him, and then, Wade’s crying.

It’s ugly and pain filled, and so raw that Logan has the decency to set his jaw and look the other way. Wade can’t recall a time when the pain chilled him to his bones more. He’s suffocating, the air is gone, and Wade feels like he’s dying.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!
> 
> not my best work, but i've been wanting to write wade for months, and this was some pleasant practice
> 
> if anyone likes this i'd be glad to write some more


End file.
